During the last several years, electronic circuits have been constructed incorporating a single, fixed audible pre-recorded message thereon, which is delivered to the user when activated. Typically, these fixed messages comprise sounds or tones which emulate a particular well-known song or provide verbal information for communicating one specific message to all users. Due to inherent limitations found in the construction of these circuits, these prior art circuits have been limited to use in greeting cards or prize/promotional gifts or games. In general, no attempt has been made to expand the use of these prerecorded message delivery circuits beyond these limited, few accepted products.
The principal drawbacks of these prior art message delivery circuits is their limited message presentation abilities and the difficulties encountered in integrating the circuit in existing products. As a result, universal applicability or acceptability of these circuits has not been realized.
One principal reason for the failure of these prior art systems to be more widely used has been the requirement that these prior art systems be fixedly mounted in the greeting card or prize package. As a result, only one-time use is attainable.
Furthermore, these prior art systems are unable to provide a wide variety of different audible messages, as well as being extremely expensive for imparting a particular message into the electronic circuit. As a result, large quantities of the same message must be usable, in order to justify the production costs.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose, reusable, audible message delivery systems which is constructed for being universally employable either independently or in a wide variety of products and applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, universally applicable, audible message delivery system having the characteristic features described above which enables users to receive a pre-recorded message while also being able to re-record a new message for subsequent delivery, whenever desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, universally applicable, audible message delivery system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being easily used by any individual for activation, to receive the recorded message, as well as easily employed for imparting a new message thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, universally applicable, audible message delivery system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being manually transferred into a plurality of different products for enabling these products to provide audible messages where such messages have previously been impossible to achieve.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, universally applicable, audible message delivery system having the characteristic features described above which is completely self-contained and able to be used and enjoyed as a separate, independent product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose, universally applicable, audible message delivery system having the characteristic features described above which is reusable either independently or in any desired associated product.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.